nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nene (Pokémon Conquest)/quotes
These are quotes from Nene. Quotes Main Stroy Before Battle= Oichi: Lord (Hero's Name)... Viperia is a venomous kingdom... Oichi: So most of the Pokémon we'll find there are Poison-type Pokémon. Oichi: This mean that Grass-type Pokémon will struggle... Oichi: But Ground-type Pokémon and Psychich-type Pokémon should do well. The kingdom of Viperia Nene: Hey, (Hero's Name)! Nene: You're the one who's trying to fight Nobunaga, right? You naughty child! Oichi: N-Naughty?! We're trying to save Ransei! Nene: Stop being so silly! If you don't learn to get along with people, I'm going to have to punish you! Nene: Isn't that right, Hideyoshi? Hideyoshi: Sure thing, Nene! Oichi: Y-You're...Hideyoshi?! From Ignis?! Oichi: But you look so different... Surely you haven't...transformed? Hideyoshi: Long Time no see, (Hero's Name)! Hideyoshi: A whole lot has changed since I decided to let you have my castle in Ignis. Hideyoshi: As you can see, Nene here is the one who has to put up with me now! Hideyoshi: And I'll tell you something else that's gonna be different: this time, I'm gonna beat you! |-| After Battle= Nene: Awww... I lost! Nene: Sorry, everyone... Looks like I couldn't protect Viperia... Nene: I couldn't repay Lord Nobunaga... Nene: Even though he let us keep looking after our kingdom after we lost to him... Nene: I guess he's going to be pretty mad now... Hideyoshi: We've gotta go back to him, though, Nene... Hideyoshi: Lord Nobunaga isn't someone you turn your back on. Hideyoshi: He's the most powerful Warlord of all! Hideyoshi: Lord Nobunaga is the only one who can help me fulfill my dream! Nene: Yeah... I guess you're right. Nene: And, (Hero's Name)... I guess you're not that naughty after all... Nene: Just take good care of Viperia, all right? Teaching Them a Lesson Battle Quotes Battle Taunts= As an Enemy Nene: Naughtiness cannot go unpunished! As an Ally Nene: Okay! You listen up now, all right?! In-Battle Taunt Nene: We're doing this for everybody, you know. Nene: So let's both try our very, very hardest, okay, (Pokémon's Name)? Defeated - Recruited Nene: Hey, you're pretty good! I'm kinda seeing you in a new light! Recruited Nene: Hey, thanks! I'll give it all I've got! Defeated Nene: Aww, that hurts! You're just too good... |-| Attacking a Kingdom= Succeed Nene: Hey! We won! Would you believe it?! |-| Abilities= Rally Nene: All right! Let's get things going! Nene Ninja Arts Other Training= Starting Nene: Who are we gonna meet today, I wonder! It's so exciting! |-| Mining= Try Nene: All right, let's look as hard as we can! Success Nene: Good work! |-| Ponigiri Shop= Choosing Nene: So! Which do you like the look of, (Pokémon's Name)? |-| Random Events= Autumn Mountain Walk Mountaineer: Hello there, Lady Nene! Don't the mountains just look amazing?! How about we go for a walk through the autumn leaves? Ninja: I'm coming too! Messenger: Please, let me come with you as well! Ninja: Wow... They're such a deep red! It's just beautiful Nene: Wow, I'd love to show this to people from other kingdoms... Messenger: I have an idea! I will run to the neighboring kingdoms and let all there know of this beauty. They're sure to come running! Come on Beedrill, let's go! Warriors from other countries have come to visit (Kingdom Name). |-| Other= Upgrading an Area Nene: Hey, cool! |-| Website Page= Official Pokémon Conquest Website Page Nene: If everyone doesn't play nice it's punishment time. Category:Quotes